castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
King
King is one of the 31 playable characters in the game Castle Crashers. His magic powers are Healing-elemental (splash attack) and Non-elemental (magic projectile) based. He is the only character in the game who has the power to replenish health to himself and to any other players surrounding him. His starting weapon is the legendary King's Mace. King's specialties are healing, support, and combo locking. Character-Themed Pun Why did the king steal? HE WAS A VI'KING'! Description His starting magic power is to heal himself and those in his party for a quarter of his base magic damage. He is cowardly, as he trembles in fear as the Evil Wizard steals the Crystal. However, he is quite helpful during the Catfish boss fight, as his actions give you a hint (when he shields himself means that you have to block its punches, and pointing to refer any kind of combat towards Catfish). Involvement He is the caretaker of the four Princesses, as well as the founder of Home Castle and keeper of the Crystal. When the Evil Wizard steals the diamond and his princesses, he sends his four best knights to get the girls and crystal back. After going to war against the Barbarians, he then goes onto his boat (King's Boat) and meets up with his knights to fight off Catfish. Then, after preparation (and letting his knights go forward and slaughter all the enemies first), he initiates a siege on the Conehead Groom's cathedral castle, helping his knights get over there with his siege catapults. Unlocking *Released as DLC in the King Pack for Xbox 360 that costs $1.99. *Unlocked on the PS3 or PC version by defeating the giant bat, Pipistrello, on Insane Mode. Magic Splash Attack "Healing Cloud" Element: Royalty Max Hits: 1 for each player. Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage * -0.25 Magical cloud shaped balls surround the King from the back as they heal him and his party. The party members must be right next to the King in order to be healed. ''Note: Never use your splash attack while fighting a wave of enemies. You'll get hit and lose more health than you gain every time.'' Tip: When healing your squad, after your magic bar runs out, pace your button mashing so you hit the button only when you regenerate just enough mana to use the combo again. This is much faster than waiting for a full mana bar, and more economical since waiting for a full mana bar gives you ten more shots when you only need two more for full HP. Magic Projectile "Gold Dagger Toss" Element: '''Royalty (Non-Elemental) '''Damage: Base Magic Damage The King throws a golden knife at a target. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on normal mode as it does to a Stoveface or Cultist on insane mode. Magic Jump "Kingly Jump" Element: '''Royalty (aka Non-Elemental) '''Damage: Base Magic Damage A puffy white cloud appears under the King as he jumps. This can be used as a replacement for the lack of splash attack magic when enemies are densely packed in a crowd. However, don't spam it, because jumping around is slower than running, and magic jumping about the screen can, and will make alignment difficult for other players. Remember that good coordination and alignment between the players is key to beating Insane Mode. Because of this, juggling and combo-locking are good options for the King, since those often help align enemies. Trivia * Many players consider the Beefy version of the King to be hilarious. *King is the only character with the ability to heal. This makes him very special, and he will save you many potions and deaths if you're patient enough to wait for a full heal in between waves. *King is considered weird by many players for the fact that he kisses his own daughters throughout the game, but The Behemoth™ has confirmed that King is not their biological father. *A total of eleven characters are loyal to the King. (Red Knight, Orange Knight, Blue Knight, Green Knight, Gray Knight, Open Faced Gray Knight, Pink Knight, Blacksmith, Peasant, Civilian, and of course, King). *If King is knocked off of his horse in the Flowery Field level, the player will be able to ride it, as King is not able to get back on. *The arrows from his Bow and Arrow are gold plated. *When battling in any form of arena battle, King can heal the other players as well. *King is a E Rank character. * In the Home Castle, Catfish (level), Tall Grass Fields, and Flowery Fields Levels you can have the King (NPC) in the same screen as the King (Playable Character). This suggests that your time travel experiment was a success. * There is a BBT skin based off of him. See also *Playable Characters *King Pack *DLC *Open Faced Gray Knight Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Healing Category:Gameplay Category:DLC Category:Ally Category:C Rank Category:Unlockable